


One Hundred Fifty Tries

by natacup82



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Anal Sex, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: A series of unconnected fics with various fandoms and pairings, sometimes with a sex pollen theme.





	1. Bruce/Barry - Supervillian sex pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Some dummy (me) made an offhand comment about how I should try to write a series of unconnected sex pollen fics to take advantage of this whole "can write sex" thing before it disappears for ten years again. So here we are. 
> 
> I do not think I will actually write 150 fics but who knows. Thanks to misspamela for the beta and imp for the title even though this is 1000% not my Name Your Garbage fic.

Barry doesn’t intend to start hanging out in the Batcave in his downtime but there’s tons of cool stuff there. Plus, Bruce has better access to criminal records and he doesn’t seem to mind Barry being there all of the time. 

Usually when Barry shows up at this time of night Bruce is up and doing some kind of research, but tonight it’s all quiet. He’s pretty sure Alfred would have warned him they were going out of town but it’s possible he was distracted by checking out the new motorcycle. 

“Hello?” Barry calls, getting no answer. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Alfred. “Hey Alfred,” Barry says when Alfred finally picks up. 

“Mr. Allen,” Alfred says, voice that soothing calm he seems to project all of the time. “How can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry to bother you,” Barry says. “I’m at the manor and it’s kind of a ghost town here. I just wanted to check if you guys were out of town so I can clear out.”

“Ah,” Alfred says. He hmms for a moment and then says, “I’m out of the country on an errand at the moment and Master Wayne called earlier to indicate he was not feeling well. He told me it was nothing serious.”

Barry snorts. “Yeah, he doesn’t really seem like the type to not be doing any kind of work if he’s just _kind of_ sick.”

“Indeed,” Alfred says. “I think I may need to cut this trip short.”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Barry says, his mouth going faster than his common sense. “I’m already here and I can check up on him, maybe take a run for some soup and Nyquil if there’s none in the house.”

Alfred is quiet for what feels like minutes before he says, “We wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I’m going to pretend you’re not questioning my ability to handle giving one sick guy some cold medicine and say that it’s not a problem,” Barry says. “We’re a team, right? I can help a teammate.”

Alfred sighs. “Thank you,” Alfred says. “I should be back on Sunday and I’m a phone call away should you need anything.”

“You’re welcome and you got it,” Barry says before saying bye and hitting end on the call. “Okay, cold meds, tissues and soup. I can totally do this.”

*

Barry zips out and back to Central City to pick up soup from his favorite deli then zips back to Gotham to get cold meds and tissues before heading back to the manor. He has to make a pit stop in the kitchen to reheat the soup before zipping back upstairs to try to find Bruce’s bedroom. 

He’s never actually been in the family wing of the manor so it takes him a few tries before he finds the master bedroom. Barry knocks on the door but doesn’t get an answer before he’s pushing open the door and saying, “Hey Bruce,” voice low. “I promised Alfred I’d come check on you and bring all of those sick person supplies.”

“Get out,” Bruce says, voice muffled by his blanket. 

Barry snorts. “Rude. I’m going to ignore you being a dick since you’re sick. I’ve got Dayquil, NyQuil, the tissues with lotion in them and the best chicken soup that Central City can offer. Oh,” Barry says, before zipping back down to the kitchen and grabbing several bottles of water and then zipping back. “And plenty of water.”

Bruce finallys pokes his head out from under his covers to glare at Barry. “I’m not sick so you can leave.”

Barry looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Bruce is sweating and flushed and his pupils are blown. “You look like you’ve been fighting off a fever for three days,” Barry says, tipping his head at Bruce’s flushed face. “Alfred isn’t going to be back for a week and I’m not going to leave you here just because you’re too proud to let someone help you.”

Bruce rolls his eyes but it looks like it hurts him to do that. “I’m not sick. I got doused with something on patrol last night and unless something in those bags can help me deal with the side effects you’re just in the way.”

“You got doused?” Barry says with a frown walking over to the bed. “Have you run your blood work?” He asks reaching out to touch Bruce’s forehead. 

Bruce dodges the touch and snaps, “What is wrong with you? You hear I got doused and you try to infect yourself?”

Barry stares at him. “Did you forget the accelerated healing part of the speedforce? There’s nothing you’ve got that I won’t shake off in a few hours, calm down.”

“Fine. But you still shouldn’t touch me, trust me it doesn’t help.”

“Okaay,” Barry says, eyes wide. “You still haven’t told me what exactly you’ve been given.”

Bruce sighs and looks so put upon and miserable that if they were different people Barry would give him a hug. “It’s some kind of weapons-grade aphrodisiac,” Bruce says, shifting uncomfortably. “I just need to wait for it to work it’s way out of my system, alone.”

Barry blinks at him. And blinks again. “What kind of aphrodisiac could possibly be a weapon? Who is distracting their enemies with sex? What the hell?” Barry says, as his confusion grows. “I think your analysis is wrong, let me get a blood sample and I’ll check it at my lab,” Barry says, spotting the monitor on Bruce’s bedside table and reaching for his arm.

Barry is the fastest man alive but even he can’t outpace Bruce in that moment. The second that Barry’s bare hand makes contact with Bruce’s arm he’s flipped on his back across Bruce’s bed and Bruce is leaning over him, knees pressed against Barry’s inner thighs and breathing hard. 

“Uh,” Barry says at a loss. It’s probably the absolute wrong time to think about how hot it was that Bruce could flip him, “Um.”

“I told you not to touch me,” Bruce says, voice harsh. Up close his eyes are even more blown than Barry had thought. “I told you that touching does not help.”

“You uh, you did say those things,” Barry says, licking his lips. “I’m sorry?” He adds, trying to ignore the way Bruce’s hips are getting closer to him and those thin boxers are doing nothing to hide the fact that he is definitely, absolutely hard and this is one of Barry’s favorite fantasies come to life. Barry likes to think that he’s gotten his crush on Bruce under control. He doesn’t giggle when Bruce yells at him or blush when he touches him or any of that other stuff that used to happen, but he can absolutely feel Bruce’s dick against his leg and not reacting is becoming less of an option. 

Bruce leans forward, shifting so that Barry’s legs are resting on his thighs and says, “You need to leave,” lips grazing Barry’s ear. Bruce’s erection brushes against Barry’s jeans and Barry’s hips move without his permission, he’s sure he has more self control than this. 

“I could uh, I could do that,” Barry mumbles, closing his eyes as their hips start grinding together. “Or, uh, oh, I could not do that? And maybe stay here and help you out with this um, this situation?”

Bruce bites his ear and slides a hand down to grab Barry’s ass, holding him in place as their hips roll together. “You don’t have to do this,” Bruce whispers, lips brushing Barry’s ear again. “Just give me a minute to get control of myself and then you can leave,” he says, starting to press kisses up Barry’s neck.

Barry rolls his hips and grips the sheets, not wanting to touch back until Bruce is clear that he’s staying and he wants this. “Or,” Barry says. “Fuck, or you could, oh shit,” Barry says, back arching as Bruce unbuttons his jeans and his fingers brush over Barry’s dick. “Or you could stop fighting it and we can both get what we want,” Barry says, giving up on not touching and releasing his grip on the sheets to rake his nails down Bruce’s back. 

Bruce is up and leaning back before Barry can blink. “Hey what the?” Barry asks, before Bruce reaches for his pants. 

“You should be naked,” Bruce says, fumbling with Barry’s zipper before he gets it down and starts tugging Barry’s pants and underwear down and off. He shoves his own boxers down and kicks them off as Barry finally gets with the program and pulls off his t-shirt, throwing it over his shoulder to land wherever before reaching for Bruce and kissing him while pulling him back on top of him.

Barry has had fantasies about kissing Bruce, about soft gentle tentative kisses in dark rooms or hidden corners of the batcave but this is nothing like that. It’s hard and aggressive, Barry has barely opened his mouth before Bruce’s tongue is in his mouth. It’s overwhelming and so much better than anything Barry thought he wanted. 

Bruce pulls away to kiss along Barry’s jawline before finding a spot on Barry’s neck to suck a mark Barry is sure will be faded by morning. Barry gasps when he feels Bruce’s fingers sweep across his hole and then moans when Bruce pushes in with two fingers without so much as a warning. “Ah ah” Barry moans, bearing down on as Bruce’s fingers open him up. He doesn’t know where Bruce got lube, but he’s glad at least that it’s plentiful to ease the burn of taking two fingers at once. 

Bruce mouths along Barry’s neck again and stops at his ear and whispers, “Can I fuck you? I need-” Bruce says, groaning as Barry slides a hand down to grab his dick. 

Barry strokes Bruce, unsurprised by how he’s already slick with lube or pre-come or something and laughs, voice gone breathless as he tries to ride Bruce’s fingers. “You can fuck me as much as you want,” Barry says, and means it, so turned on and keyed up that he’d let Bruce do just about anything.

Bruce groans and then pulls his fingers out and slaps Barry’s hand away from his dick as he lines himself up and pushes in. He doesn’t ease in or go slow or any of the million things Barry is used to, he just pushes in until his hips are nearly flush against Barry’s ass and Barry’s legs are over his thighs. Bruce starts moving immediately, thrusting into him hard enough to shift Barry on the bed. Barry grabs Bruce’s ass and holds on, moaning as Bruce hits deep enough to make him see stars on every other thrust. 

“Oh oh ah, fuck,” Barry groans, rocking to meet each thrust. He’s not going to last long with the way Bruce is going and Bruce doesn’t seem inclined to slow down. After a minute Barry wonders if he said something out loud as Bruce shifts one of Barry’s legs up onto his shoulder and nearly bends Barry in half as he fucks him even harder. It’s not even minutes before Barry is groaning and coming all over himself, panting and trying to hold on as Bruce fucks him through it. 

Bruce is not far behind him, snapping his hips and coming with a groan before letting Barry’s leg drop off of his shoulder and collapsing on top of him. Barry tries to catch his breath as he lazily runs his fingers up Bruce’s back. Bruce doesn’t take long to recover, pressing a kiss to Barry’s collarbone before making his way back to Barry’s mouth. 

It’s less intense than before, slow and dirty like a promise of more to come, and Barry’s not even surprised when he notices that Bruce is still hard, still inside of him and starting to rock his hips again.

It’s not as frantic as their first time, with Bruce’s hand on his ass and tongue in his mouth. Barry wraps his legs around Bruce’s waist and sinks into getting fucked slow and deep. “Bruce,” Barry says, fingers gripping Bruce’s arms tight. “Fuck.”

Bruce grunts and mumbles, “How do you feel so good?”

Barry tries to laugh but it sounds like a sob and says, “Speedforce. It’s always the speedforce.”

Bruce laughs, a little and then thrusts hard. Barry groans and comes again, surprising himself and Bruce.

After that things get a little fuzzy. Barry knows that Bruce comes again but he’s still hard and Barry is so blissed out that he doesn’t even comment when Bruce pulls out, flips him over onto his stomach and pushes into him again. 

Barry falls asleep sometime after round five, still on his stomach and covered in cum that he’s sure is going to dry and itch overnight. He wakes up to bright sun in his eyes and a buzzing sound coming from somewhere on the floor. Barry leans over the side of the bed and reaches down to get his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

“Hello?” He asks, not really seeing the name on the screen. 

“Good morning Mr. Allen,” Alfred says, voice cheery. Barry is sure he’s calling this early on purpose as payback for Barry calling him in what he’s now sure was the middle of the night. 

Barry groans. “Good morning Alfred, what’s up?”

“I was calling to check in on Master Wayne, you were going to look in on him yesterday correct?” Alfred says. 

“Right, yeah. Sorry it’s kind of early. Um, he was fine?” Barry says, sure he’s blushing even though he’s on the phone and Alfred can’t see where he is or tell what they spent all day doing. “He was kind of feverish but it wasn’t a cold exactly so he’s okay? So uh?” Barry says and then doesn’t get the chance to finish as Bruce reaches across his back and snatches the phone out of his hand. 

Barry looks over his shoulder in horror as Bruce starts talking to Alfred. Barry heaves himself back up on the bed and watches as Bruce finishes the call. 

“I’m fine Alfred,” Bruce says, laying back with Barry’s phone at his ear. “I had a run in with someone with a ridiculous sense of humor and an excellent collection of chemical weapons, Barry stayed over and kept me out of trouble.”

Bruce pauses as Alfred says something; his face goes blank and Barry isn’t sure he wants to know what the hell he’s saying. “I’ll tell him, see you in a few days,” Bruce says before he ends the call and tosses Barry’s phone at the side table.

“Um,” Barry says, trying to fill the silence before things get awkward. 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks, nodding at Barry. “With everything?”

Barry shifts his hips and rolls his shoulders. He’s not stiff or sore so they must have stopped long enough for his body to recover even if he can’t really remember them stopping or falling asleep. Barry shrugs. “I feel pretty good,” Barry says. “I uh, I guess we stopped long enough for my body to recover? I don’t even know if I have any hickeys.”

“Good,” Bruce says nodding. 

“Um, how are you feeling?” Barry asks. “You don’t look so feverish today at least.”

“I’m fine,” Bruce says with a shrug. “I don’t seem to have an overwhelming urge to throw you down and fuck you so.”

Barry nods. “That’s too bad,” he says, before he can stop his idiot mouth from getting away from him. “I uh. I mean,” Barry says, eyes wide. “Wow, look at the time,” Barry says, looking down at his bare wrist before starting to roll to get out of the bed and possibly drown himself in Gotham harbor. 

Bruce stops him with a hand wrapped around his arm. “Barry,” Bruce says, holding him in place before he can run. “Did you mean that?” Bruce asks, voice low. 

Barry stares at him. “Obviously,” Barry says staring at Bruce. “Did you miss the part last night when I told you you could fuck me as much as you want?”

Bruce rolls his eyes.”You were under the influence of the drug, that didn’t count.”

“I wasn’t under the influence of anything except a really ridiculous fantasy of mine coming true,” Barry says. “What the hell Bruce, I flirt with you constantly.”

“You flirt with everybody, I’ve assumed it was just your thing,” Bruce says raising an eyebrow at him.

Barry’s eyes widen. “I’m nice to everybody, I only flirt with you,” Barry says. “I hang out here all of the time. Are you seriously telling me you didn’t know I was into you? Everybody knows I’m into you, oh my god Bruce.”

Bruce laughs, a short sharp sound that seems to surprise him as much as it surprises Bruce. His face settles back into it’s usual half scowl but Barry isn’t fooled by his awkward attempt to cover up his laughter.

“This is seriously not funny jackass, I thought I was being too obvious but apparently I could have offered to blow you and you’d have thought I was -,” Barry says but he doesn’t get to finish before Bruce pushes him onto his back and kisses him. Barry kisses him back even though he’s annoyed because he’s wanted this for months and never thought he was going to get it. 

‘I’m still mad at you,” Barry says against Bruce’s lips. 

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Bruce says, kissing down Barry’s neck and stopping at his chest to suck at his nipples. “Or I can make it up to you now? Things were kind of frantic last night and I usually like to take my time,” Bruce asks looking up at Barry and leaning his chin on Barry’s chest. 

Barry smiles and says, “Now is good. I definitely like now.”

“Yeah?” Bruce says, smiling. “Good,” and then he leans up and kisses Barry again and it is, in fact, good. 

THE END


	2. Clary/Izzy - Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy/Clary - A thing that would not work in the Izzy the Vampire Slayer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear one day I will stop letting other things distract me and really get that Izzy the Vampire Slayer AU finished. Not this month though.

Izzy doesn’t know what kind of demon the thing that’s trying to eat people is, but she knows how to kill it. She corners it in an alley behind the second best nightclub in Brooklyn and uses her spear to stab it. 

Its blood gets everywhere, in her hair, in her _mouth_ , and it ruins her dress. 

“Gross,” Izzy mumbles, shaking her hands to flick purple goo off. It smells like fresh strawberries but has the consistency of honey, and Izzy knows it’s going to take forever to get off. “Ugh.”

Izzy doesn’t even bother trying to catch a train home; she finds a street vendor still out selling rain ponchos, puts it on over her ruined everything, and gets a cab. Izzy feels weird for the entire ride, hot and itchy and oddly turned on. 

It’s weird, the driver isn’t even hot.

The elevator is broken in the dorms when she gets home, so she has to trudge up the stairs still dripping goo. She doesn’t encounter many people going up the stairs, but the third floor stairwell smells like sex, and Izzy has to stop to catch her breath as soon as she gets a whiff of it.

“What the hell?” Izzy asks herself, pausing to squeeze her legs together to try to stop the throbbing need. Eventually she gets control of herself and makes it to her floor. 

It’s after ten on Saturday night, so the floor is mostly cleared out, and Izzy is able to pop into her room to grab her shower stuff and get back out to the bathroom without anyone asking any unfortunate questions about the goo all over her. 

Izzy feels better as soon as she’s under the spray of hot water, no longer covered in sticky crap, but no many times she lathers up, she can't escape the smell of fresh strawberries. After a few minutes, she gives up and lets the water work out the knots in her back. 

She doesn’t consciously let her hand drift down between her legs, but once it’s there, she lets her fingers drift over her clit. Izzy has to brace herself up against the walls of the shower stall as she rubs her way to an orgasm that leaves her panting. 

Izzy leans her head back against the tile and mumbles, “What the hell is going on?” to the empty bathroom. She grabs her towel and heads back to her room on shaking legs, feeling overheated and too turned on. 

*

“Okay okay,” Izzy says as she slowly makes her way down the hallway to her room. She sighs in relief when she gets to her door, and nearly falls into the room, wanting to fall into bed to get a little more relief, when she notices Clary sitting at her desk on her side of the room. 

Clary looks up at her and smiles as Izzy digs into her closet one handed to pull out panties and a t-shirt. Even the idea of wearing more makes her crazy. 

“Hey,” Clary says, closing her sketchbook. “What are you doing home so early?”

Izzy drops her towel and pulls on her panties and tries not to groan as the fabric brushes against her thighs. “Killed a demon, got covered in goo, so I needed a shower,” Izzy says pulling on a t-shirt she stole from Jace. “Now I feel weird.”

Clary raises an eyebrow as Izzy flops face down on her bed. “Define weird?” Clary asks, voice laced with concern. 

Izzy sighs and rolls over onto her back. “You know how sometimes you just like, need to have sex so badly that you’re wet and your clit won’t stop throbbing?” Izzy asks, sitting on her hands so they don’t drift down to where she needs them. 

“Uh, not really?” Clary says, looking confused. “Do you think we should maybe call Magnus? Doesn’t he usually help with these type of slayer things?”

“Nah,” Izzy says. “I mean, yes he usually helps with slayer stuff, but what I need is to cum five more times and Magnus is all hung up on my brother right now.”

Clary gives her a look. “That was not exactly what I was suggesting but okay,” Clary says, rolling her eyes. “We should at least find out what kind of demon it was so you have a better idea of whatever this is.”

“I know what it is,” Izzy says. “I’ve spent enough time researching to know that what I thought was just a regular people-eating demon was actually a demon that consumed, like, sexual energy, or was attracted to sexual energy, something like that.”

Clary frowns. “So this is a normal side effect?”

“Uh huh,” Izzy says, finally giving up and closing her eyes as she lets her hand drift along the edge of her panties. “I’m pretty sure Magnus warned me not to touch its blood, whoops.”

“I guess you just need to ride it out?” 

Izzy groans. “Please don’t say ride,” Izzy says. “Listen, if you could clear out, I can find a hookup on tinder and just get myself off until they get here.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with some random guy when you’re not thinking clearly,” Clary says, sounding annoyed. 

Izzy doesn’t look to see if Clary’s face matches her voice, since she’s about thirty seconds away from fingering herself while Clary stands on the other side of the room talking at her. “I can take care of myself,” Izzy says, and she resists the urge to add ‘in more ways than one’.

She’s surprised to feel a hand on her wrist, stopping her fingers' slow crawl toward giving her some relief. Izzy opens her eyes and sees Clary sitting at the end of her bed, hand gripping Izzy’s wrist, and frowns at her. 

“I know you can take care of yourself, Izzy,” Clary says, thumb rubbing a path along Izzy’s wrist. “That doesn’t mean you always have to.”

Izzy smiles and says, “Normally I’d really appreciate that, but I’m on fire.”

“I could help,” Clary says, voice gone quiet and shy.

Izzy’s brain goes offline for a second, quickly running through several different scenarios of how Clary could help her out with those artist's hands, or her mouth, god, Izzy has had such great, shameful orgasms thinking about that mouth. “You don’t,” Izzy stutters as Clary’s fingers walk a feather-light path up her leg. She starts at Izzy’s calf before drawing her fingers up along the back of her knee, scratching lightly before ending at the edge of Izzy’s panties. Izzy bites back the moan that’s already trying to come out and says, “You don’t have to.”

“We’re friends, right?” Clary says, letting a finger slip under the edge of Izzy’s panties. She keeps her hands on Izzy’s outer thigh, teasing and not nearly close enough to where Izzy wants her to be.

Izzy nods, not trusting herself to speak, and locks eyes with Clary, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything dumb. 

Clary smiles and says, “So you’ll let me help you, right? It’s what friends would do, okay?”

Izzy nods again and says, “Okay,” and then she groans as Clary’s hands slide up her sides as she leans down over Izzy and kisses her. It’s nothing like Izzy has imagined; in her fantasies it’s always hard and fast, up against a wall in a club when they’ve been dancing. But now it’s soft; Clary kisses her like she’s afraid she’ll break, one hand sliding up under her shirt and palming her breast while the other slips back down to her ass. 

Izzy slides a hand into Clary’s hair and pulls, just a little, before nipping at her bottom lip and kissing her hard. After that, things aren’t so gentle anymore, Clary is still fully dressed but she's pressing Izzy down onto the too-small twin bed with one hand gripping her ass and the other kneading her breast.

Izzy mumbles, “please,” against Clary’s mouth, and she pulls away, briefly, to pull off her jeans and t-shirt. Clary’s back before Izzy has a chance to whine, and then her hands are at Izzy’s hips and she’s pulling Izzy’s panties down and off, tossing them on the floor. 

Clary settles on top of Izzy again, kissing her hard, and Izzy can’t do much more than hold on. Usually she likes to be in control in bed, but Clary isn’t giving her a chance to take charge. Clary drifts her fingers up Izzy’s inner thighs again, but this time she doesn’t stop; she dances her fingers along the lips of Izzy's pussy. Izzy gasps when Clary’s fingers find her clit, her fingers rubbing lightly as her mouth drifts to Izzy’s neck. 

“Oh fuck,” Izzy says, as Clary’s fingers slide up, rubbing her clit before moving away. “Please.”

Clary laughs against her throat. “Do you like that?” Clary asks as she finally slips a finger into Izzy and starts sliding it in and out slowly, thumb rubbing Izzy’s clit as she goes.

Izzy gasps and tries to grind down to meet Clary’s fingers. “I like it, I like it. I need,” Izzy says, stopping to arch her back as Clary slips a second finger into her. 

“What do you need, baby?” Clary asks, and if Izzy was any more keyed up she could have cum right then. 

“I need your mouth,” Izzy says, whining. “Please.”

Clary kisses her neck, right below her ear, and says, “I can definitely do that.” Then she’s kissing a path down Izzy’s neck, stopping to suck a mark onto Izzy’s collarbone before mouthing at Izzy’s nipples through her shirt, and keeps working her way down until Izzy can feel her breath warm against her cunt. Clary doesn’t start where Izzy needs her; she slips her fingers out of Izzy slowly and starts trailing kisses up the inside of Izzy’s thighs. 

Izzy slides a hand into Clary’s hair, pulls, and says, “No teasing,” voice going high in a whine.

Clary looks up at Izzy, smiles, and lets the hand in her hair guide her to where Izzy needs her. Izzy doesn’t let go of Clary’s hair at the first touch of her tongue to her pussy, but she tries to loosen her grip as Clary uses her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy and dives in. 

Izzy moans as Clary licks her, slowly mirroring the way that she kisses, before she sucks lightly on Izzy’s clit and repeats it all again. “Oh god,” Izzy pants as Clary flicks her tongue against her clit before she slides first one finger, then two, into Izzy and starts thrusting along with the movement of her tongue. 

“Oh ah, oh fuck,” Izzy moans as she feels her orgasm starting to build. She looks down, hoping the sight of Clary between her legs will send her over the edge, and finds Clary's eyes locked on her face as her tongue works Izzy’s clit and she fucks her with her fingers. 

Izzy cums hard, nearly screaming as Clary licks her through it before slowly withdrawing her fingers. Clary eases her way up Izzy’s body and plops down in the tiny bit of space on the bed between Izzy and the wall. Izzy is still panting and feeling the tiniest of aftershocks from coming, but she still reaches out to Clary to cuddle close, head resting on Clary’s chest. 

“Are you feeling better?” Clary asks, fingers carding through Izzy’s hair.

Izzy snorts, once she gets her breathing under control, and says, “Much much better. If I thought my legs worked, I’d run a mile.”

Clary laughs. “Good,” she says. 

“Are you okay?” Izzy asks, starting to worry as the fog of lust clears a bit. She can’t regret getting to have Clary like this, but she also won’t be able to forgive herself if this was something completely outside of anything Clary would do.

“I feel great,” Clary says. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Izzy says, lifting her head to watch as Clary flushes down to her chest and nods. Izzy smiles and shifts until she’s got enough space to straddle Clary. She kisses her and tastes herself on Clary’s tongue, smiling as Clary works her hands up under her t-shirt to pull it off and tosses it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Izzy laughs and says, “Can I show you what I’ve wanted to do?” and at Clary’s nod, leans down and kisses her again. 

THE END


	3. Magnus/Alec -Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a little bit too much fun at a mundane wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt from giddygeek

"So why exactly were you invited to a mundane wedding?" Alec asks as they head up the steps and into the church. He's never been to any kind of mundane function on purpose, but he's trying to keep an open mind for Magnus. 

Magnus laughs. "I've known the mother of the bride since before she married her husband," Magnus says as they take their seats on the bride's side of the church. "After she got married, they had some infertility issues, I helped her resolve them."

Alec blinks and frowns. "Does that mean you're the reason the bride was born?"

Magnus shrugs. "Indirectly," he says with a smile. "She has an older brother; he is 100% my fault. But Margaret is just a happy accidental side effect."

"How?"

"Sometimes the things we use to combat infertility make women a little more fertile than they'd planned," Magnus says with a smirk. "Luckily, this former client was happy having four children in six years."

Alec laughs as they're asked to stand. "Well, at least she was happy. Still doesn't really explain why she invited you to her daughter's wedding."

"I was almost her godfather," Magnus says. "And I refused to go to the reception if I didn't get an invite to the wedding. Mundane weddings are always charged with magical energy. All of those minds, mainly filled with goodwill focused in the same direction? Magic.”

Alec thinks about that as they pause to watch as the bride is walked up the aisle with her parents. Every head is turned her way, and the joy radiating from her and the guests is nearly a physical, tangible thing; it’s nothing like a Shadowhunter wedding. 

Alec smiles when the bride's mom winks at Magnus before they make their way up the aisle. Nothing about this wedding is anything like what Alec is used to; it’s just different, and he’s learned over the time he’s been with Magnus that a lot of the time, different is good. 

*

The reception is as rowdy as any party Alec’s been to at the Hunter’s Moon. There’s a sit down dinner to start, but after the bride and groom open the dance floor, it’s just another party with an open bar. 

Alec watches from the table, smiling, as Magnus is pulled up to dance with first the bride and then her mother, laughing all the way. He doesn’t recognize the music or the synchronized dance that breaks out, but it’s nice. 

Magnus spins the mother of the bride over to someone Alec hasn’t met yet and then makes his way back to their table. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says as he reaches the table, holding out a hand to Alec. Alec takes his hand and lets Magnus pull him up. “This is a party and you should be dancing with me.”

Alec laughs but lets Magnus drag onto the dance floor. “You know this is going to be a bunch of embarrassing flailing around, right?” Alec says as Magnus pulls him further into the crowd. 

Magnus stops as they find a spot and turns to Alec with an eyebrow raised. Then he inclines his head at the very drunk people dancing around them. 

“Okay,” Alec says, laughing and following Magnus' lead as he starts dancing. Alec forgets to worry about how silly he looks as he dances first with Magnus, then with the bride, her mom, and then Magnus again. 

He’s sweaty and laughing when he stumbles off the dance floor to get some water. Alec takes a water bottle from the bar and finds an out of the way spot in a hallway to cool off. 

Magnus finds him a few minutes later and steals Alec’s water. 

“Are you hiding?” Magnus says, as he finishes off Alec’s water. Alec glares at him and the empty bottle, but he’s in too good of a mood to stay annoyed. 

Alec shakes his head. “No,” he says, smiling. “I just got a little overheated in there. I didn’t think I’d need a stamina rune for a mundane wedding.”

Magnus laughs. “You should never underestimate mundane ability to throw a good party.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” Alec says. A few people stumble out into the hallway, laughing, and Alec pulls Magnus closer to him just before one of them bumps into him. 

“Hi there,” Magnus says as Alec pulls him into his space. “If you wanted me closer, you could have just asked.”

Alec laughs and says, “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

Alec smiles. “Yeah, I do.” For a second Magnus has that look on his face that he gets whenever Alec tells him he loves him, like he can’t believe he could. Alec would tell him a million times a day just to make him know it, believe it, and never make that face again. 

He doesn’t get the chance to say anything else before Magnus kisses him, pushing him against the wall as he slides a hand up Alec’s neck and the other along his waist.

Alec loses track of time as he sinks into the kiss, as his world is narrowed down to the wall at his back, to Magnus’s mouth and the hand slowly slipping up under his shirt. He ignores the burst of noise approaching them until he hears, “yeah, get some, dudes,” and feels Magnus laughing against his mouth. 

“We should probably not be doing this in a busy hallway,” Alec says, amused, as Magnus pulls away to look down the hall.

Magnus hums, leaning back into Alec’s space to kiss him again. “Probably,” Magnus says. “But I could give us a little bit more privacy.”

Alec tilts his head back against the wall as Magnus' lips graze his neck. “That would,” Alec starts, groaning as Magnus nips at his neck. “That would be good,” he finishes, slipping his fingers into Magnus’s hair to pull him up to kiss him again. 

Someone yells something in their general direction, _again_ , and Magnus pulls away and waves his hand until the air shimmers. He turns back to Alec and says, “Now where were we?”

Alec smiles and pulls him close. “What did you do?”

“Just a quick glamour, darling, nothing too complex,” Magnus says, hands sliding around Alec’s waist and up under his shirt. “They can’t see or hear us, and we won’t see or hear them unless they pose a threat.”

“Cool.”

“Very,” Magnus says before he kisses Alec again. Alec feels Magnus’s fingers gliding across his stomach as they make their way to his pants and pop the button before easing the zipper down. It’s only moments before Alec feels Magnus’s hand on his dick, warm and familiar and stroking him just the way he likes.

Alec gasps against his mouth as Magnus runs his thumb over the head of Alec’s dick before stroking down, grip firm. “Magnus,” Alec whines, breaking the kiss to pant against Magnus’s shoulder.

Magnus chuckles, a warm vibration against Alec’s chest then pressing a kiss to Alec’s jaw and asks, “Can I blow you? I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Alec nods, unable to bring any words forward at the thought of Magnus on his knees for him, in this hallway where anyone could walk by. Even with the glamour up, it sends a little thrill of excitement through Alec that they might get caught, that someone might see, that the glamour might fade as he fucks Magnus’s mouth. He has to close his eyes and think about getting attacked by the forsaken to stop himself from coming just from the thought. 

Magnus smiles against Alec’s jaw, presses another sucking kiss to the deflect rune on his neck and then sinks to his knees. Magnus looks up at him as he pulls Alec’s pants and boxers down, then runs his hands up Alec’s legs, up to his dick. He wraps a hand around Alec’s dick and doesn’t break eye contact as he sucks the head into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Alec says, tipping his head back against the wall as Magnus swirls his tongue around the head of Alec’s dick before he starts sucking in earnest. Alec’s whole world narrows to Magnus’s mouth and his hand, jerking him in sync with his mouth. 

Magnus pulls off and licks a line up Alec’s dick, jerks him a little harder, and says, “Alexander,” voice hoarse. “I need you to look at me.”

Alec opens his eyes and looks down at Magnus as Magnus takes him in his mouth again. He grips Alec’s thighs and doesn’t break eye contact as he urges Alec forward to fuck his mouth. Alec groans and palms Magnus’s cheek, thumb sliding along his lip to slide into his mouth alongside his dick. 

It’s too much, too intense, and Alec’s orgasm takes him by surprise, but Magnus rolls with it, swallowing around him as Alec cums and cums some more in his mouth before he relaxes back against the wall, exhausted. Magnus lets Alec slip out of his mouth then plants a feather light kiss on his dick and stands up, pulling Alec’s pants and boxers with him.

“You’re a menace,” Alec says, when he can speak again. Magnus zips up Alec’s fly, tucks himself against him, and kisses Alec’s jaw. 

He laughs against Alec’s chest and mumbles something Alec’s brain isn’t functional enough to understand. They stay like that for a while, propped up against the wall. “We should head back in soon,” Magnus says, lips back against Alec’s neck. “If we don’t, we’ll miss whatever they’ve got coming next.”

“I’m pretty sure my legs don’t work anymore,” Alec says, not wanting to go back in at all.

Magnus says, “Poor over-sexed shadowhunter,” sounding amused. “Do you want me to put you to bed?”

“I want you to take me to bed,” Alec says, voice serious. He tilts Magnus' head and kisses him, slow and dirty with just a hint of promise of what’s to come if they can get the hell out of this hallway. 

Magnus pulls away first, resting his forehead against Alec’s, and says, “As much as I love this hallway, I think it’s time to go home.” Then he pulls away, drops the glamour, ignoring the rush of noise that comes pouring in, and opens a portal. 

He holds out a hand, and Alec takes it and follows him home.


	4. Bruce/Barry/Clark - Aliens Made Them Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens make Bruce, Barry and Clark Bang. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so much restraint for me to not split this out into a separate fic just to name it Earth Girls are Easy. So! Much! Restraint!
> 
> Anyway, this is unbeta'd and is part 1 of 2. I think this overall doc has many 3 more chapters left - 2 shadowhunters and 1 justice league.

Barry wakes up on the floor of an unfamiliar room in clothes he doesn’t remember putting on. He sits up and groans, feeling a little hung over. It’s not a feeling he’s had since he got his powers and he’s forgotten how much it sucks. He looks around the room; it’s round, painted a very soft grey and there is no discernible spot for a door to get out. 

He hears a sound coming from above him and realizes that the thing that he’s been lying next to is a very large bed. He gets up onto his knees and looks up to see who or what is making the noise.

“Bruce?” Barry asks, confused as he spots Bruce on the bed, wearing a very similar flowy pants and shirt combo. Bruce doesn’t respond immediately, he just groans again and starts trying to sit up. 

“Give me a minute to get my bearings back,” Bruce says, sitting up and taking several deep breaths. 

Barry shrugs and goes back to trying to figure out where the hell they are. He doesn’t remember much, there was definitely a fight and he remembers running toward _Batman_ but beyond that everything is fuzzy. 

“Oh my gosh,” a voice says from the other side of the bed. It sounds as groggy as Barry feels and he tries to remember who else was near them when whatever happened. The voice doesn’t say anything else and Bruce doesn’t say anything else so Barry stands up to see who is with them and what’s going on. He tries to run and ends up moving at normal speed.

“Uh,” Barry says, stumbling. He gets a look over at the floor on the other side of the bed and finds Clark sitting with his back against the side of the bed holding his head. Barry walks the perimeter of the room trying not to freak out. His headache has started to recede but he can’t _speed_ and now that the headache is gone he’s realizing how weird it is that he even can get a headache. The room is as it looked, it’s round and he can’t feel a door. There’s nothing but the carpet on the floor, what looks like a California King sized bed in the middle, a small side table and recessed lighting above. 

It’s not looking great. 

“So hey Clark,” Barry says, walking slowly around the room with one hand on the wall feeling for any kind of seam, just in case he missed it on his first go round. 

“Yeah?” Clark says, not bothering to lift his head. His voice sounds better so Barry hopes his headache is receding fast too. 

Barry clears his throat, nervous about what kind of answer he’s going to get. “Can you still fly?” Barry asks. “Because my speed is gone.”

Clark and Bruce both look up and over at him and Barry can see the alarm in Clark’s eyes; Bruce as always is impossible to read. Clark stands up and then stops. “I don’t understand,” Clark says, turning and glaring at the wall before breathing out. “All of my powers are gone.”

“Do either of you remember how we got here?” Bruce asks, finally breaking his silence. “How we got into these clothes? There’s a gap in my memory.”

Barry shrugs. “The last thing I remember is running to help you and then I woke up on the floor.”

“My memory is similar,” Clark says, feeling the wall. “I remember landing near you and then there was a flash of light and now we’re here.”

Bruce nods. “So we all remember something similar at least. I’m assuming we were attacked with some sort of alien technology.”

“Right, but,” Barry pauses. “What kind of alien technology can wipe our memories and take our powers? And why not just kill us instead of sticking us in this room in fancy pajamas.”

“Barry’s right,” Clark says. “This doesn’t feel like kryptonite, I’m not in pain - I just can’t access my powers.”

Barry snaps his fingers and points at Clark. “Exactly,” Barry says. “I can feel the speedforce, I know it’s still there but I can’t get to it. What can do that?”

“I don’t know but we need to find a way out of here before we can figure it out,” Bruce says, standing and following Barry’s path along the wall. “I’m not going to mention the weird things that are in that side table,” Bruce adds. “How did they get us in here if there’s no door?”

“It’s very strange,” Clark says, feeling a stretch of curved wall. “If my powers were working I’d be able to see through this wall and we’d know how to get out of here.”

Barry lets them take the lead. He’s already checked the walls but he’s worked with enough control freaks to know that Bruce will want to check for himself. He sits on the bed and waits, and then looks up and sees something strange around one of the lights. “Uh, guys?” Barry says, eyes going wide as a tendril of thick pink smoke comes down from the light. “I think we’ve got bigger problems.”

Bruce and Clark turn to him and then follow his lead and look up. They don’t have time to react, as suddenly vents open on the ceiling and the entire room is bathed in pink smoke. Barry doesn’t even try to hold his breath, he just closes his eyes and hopes that whatever the gas does that it doesn’t hurt or at least kills them quick. But they don’t die, the room goes completely pink with smoke and the only thing Barry feels is overly warm. 

Just as quickly as the gas filled the room it’s gone and there’s no sign of where it came in. 

“I feel very strange,” Clark says, leaning back against the wall. “Does anyone else feel strange?”

Barry closes his eyes and leans back on the bed. He definitely feels something, like he’s stretched too thin and the clothes he’s wearing are too much friction against his skin. He feels the bed move, slightly and opens his eyes to find Bruce has plopped down on the bed next to him. 

“We’ve been doused with something,” Bruce says, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between his fingers over and over again. “So at least we know how they got us in here.”

Clark snorts from his spot against the wall. “We still don’t know what this particular gas _does._ ”

“At least we didn’t die,” Barry says from his spot on the bed. He keeps watching Bruce’s fingers and then blurts, “Do you wanna make out?”

Bruce looks over at him and his eyes have gone dark. He frowns at Barry and says, “Of course not,” while tugging on Barry's arm until he’s moved close enough to touch. Bruce palms Barry’s cheek and then leans in and kisses him, gentle at first before coaxing Barry to open his mouth and then things are very much not gentle. Barry hears Clark make a sound from somewhere in the distance but he loses track of everything but Bruce’s mouth and his hands, and soon he’s shifted over to straddle him. 

“I’m still in the room,” Clark says from somewhere over Barry’s shoulder. “I cannot actually _leave_ the room.”

Barry pulls away and lets' Bruce trail kisses down his neck and says, “Sorry, Clark, do you want to make out too?”

Clark makes a noise that sounds like he’s nearly choking on his own tongue. “I’m not interested in kissing you or your boyfriend, Barry.”

Barry snorts and groans as Bruce palms his ass and pull him closer, close enough to feel Bruce’s erection against his own and says, “I don’t have a boyfriend. Bruce, do you have a boyfriend?” Bruce doesn’t let up his exploration of Barry’s neck just mumbles, “no,” and keeps going, sucking what Barry is sure is going to be a pretty big hickey on to his neck. 

“You’re going to have to talk to him,” Barry says as he slides a hand into Bruce’s hair to pull him away from his neck. “He won’t listen to me.”

Bruce rolls his eyes as he leans in and stops short of Barry’s lips and says,“I’m busy,” before kissing him again. Barry lets him, rolling his hips against Bruce as he pulls them together and forgetting that they’re leaving Clark behind until Clark makes another choked off sound and some of the fog in Barry’s head lifts. He pulls away again and says, “I can blow you?”

Bruce nods; Barry climbs off his lap and sinks to his knees as he pulls down Bruce’s soft lounge pants and wraps a hand around his dick before sucking the head into his mouth. His whole world narrows down to Bruce’s dick in his mouth. He tries to take as much of it as he can before pulling back and licking a line up the underside and sucking the head back into his mouth while jerking Bruce off. Barry doesn’t hear what Bruce says to Clark but he opens his eyes as Bruce slides his fingers into Clark’s hair and kisses him. 

Barry smiles around Bruce’s dick and doesn’t resist when Bruce tugs him back up to his lap and kisses him before pushing him toward Clark. Barry goes with it, climbing into Clark’s lap and kissing him for all he’s worth. Clark is a very different kind of kisser than Bruce, he lets Barry take the lead; only giving Barry his tongue when Barry does so first but he’s got one hand on Barry’s ass and the other in his hair so it’s still very very good. 

It’s a few minutes before Barry feels Bruce again, suddenly pressed up along Barry’s back and urging him and Clark further up onto the bed. “Come on, we have this whole bed,” Bruce says, hands on Barry’s back. 

They move until Clark is on his back in the middle of the bed and Barry half on him and half on the bed with Bruce a warm line along his back. It’s overwhelming but oh so good as Bruce eases Barry’s pants off and Barry tries to get Clark out of his shirt. It takes a little while before they’re all naked but once they are Barry can feel Bruce hard against his ass and his mouth on the back of his neck. 

Barry reaches down and palms Clark’s dick and starts lazily jerking him off, swallowing the sounds as Clark pants against his mouth. He arches back when he feels the first hint of Bruce’s slick finger and for a moment Barry wonders where they got lube but then one finger becomes two and Barry can’t really think at all. He stops kissing Clark to gasp against his chest and is sure Bruce and Clark kiss over his shoulder as Bruce adds a third finger and finds a way to thrust deeper. 

“Fuck,” Barry says against Clark’s shoulder, unable to keep jerking him off. “Please,” Barry mumbles, not even sure what he’s asking for but somehow Bruce understands. He pulls out his fingers and presses a kiss to the back of Barry’s neck. 

“Suck Clark off,” Bruce says against Barry’s ear and Barry goes, shifting down the bed to take Clark into his mouth. He’s barely started before he feels Bruce’s hands against his hips pulling him up onto his knees as his dick presses against Barry’s ass. Barry closes his eyes and tries to focus on Clark as Bruce pushes in, hands gripping Clark’s thighs as Bruce starts fucking him slow and deep. 

Barry moans around Clark’s dick, rocking his hips back to meet each thrust and trying to suck Clark in rhythm with Bruce. Clark slides his hand into Barry’s hair and down to his jaw running a thumb along Barry’s lips where it’s closed over his dick. Barry looks up at him and Clark smiles down at him then bites his lip. 

“He’s good,” Clark says groaning as he thrusts into Barry’s mouth still palming his face. Barry closes his eyes and clings with one hand to Clark’s thigh as he cums in his mouth. Barry’s close, overwhelmed with sensation and it’s not much longer before he’s coming too, letting Clark’s still half hard dick slip from his mouth as he cums.

Barry loses a little bit of time as he comes down from his orgasm, only to find himself hard again. He doesn’t remember Bruce pulling out but he’s gone from his back and when Barry finally lifts his head to look around he finds Bruce lying down next to him as Clark sucks his dick. 

Barry crawls up the bed, plops down closer to Bruce and says, “You guys are having fun without me,” before kissing him. 

*  
Later, he doesn’t remember how long they were in that room, how many times it filled with the pink gas or how many times they had sex. He wakes up to the sound of explosions, nestled between Clark and Bruce, with Clark’s dick mostly still inside of him and a leg thrown over Bruce’s hip. 

Barry knows two things immediately, that they are both going to be very, very weird about all of this and that he’s got his speed back. He doesn’t feel hungover or like he needs to have sex immediately and forever or any of the other things he felt while they were having sex. He eases himself out from between them and zips around the tiny room finding their clothes. There’s still nothing but the weird pajamas but it’s enough to get started. 

There’s the sound of more explosions so he stops trying to find a seam in the wall and yells, “Clark! Bruce! We got a rescue or attack incoming!”

Clark snaps awake first, sitting straight up in bed and seeming to remember the last few hours as he goes ridiculously red all over. Bruce is next but he doesn’t look embarrassed; instead, he just pulls on the pants and shirt and gets up. 

“Do we have an exit yet?” Bruce asks, stopping to listen to the explosions. “It sounds like that’s getting closer.”

Barry shakes his head. “Still no doorway that I can find but I’ve got my speed back so I can maybe get some momentum going and go through one of these walls,” Barry says gesturing at the wall that seems to be closest to the noise.

“No need,” Clark says, coming to join them. He looks stiff and uncomfortable but Barry doesn’t have time to worry about just how weird things are going to be at the moment. “I have my powers back too,” He adds, then uses his heat or laser vision, Barry hasn’t gotten a clear answer on what exactly it is yet, to cut a hole in the wall and then they’re out and in the fight. 

It’s a quick fight; they manage to get every one of the weird aliens down in minutes, meeting Diana and the others mid-fight and they’re loaded on Bruce’s private jet and on their way home within an hour. Barry rolls his eyes as Clark refuses to make eye contact with any of them and begs off to fly home on his own just as they load up. He and Bruce are predictably acting just like he expected. 

Once they’re in flight and everyone is either sleeping or working on their own Barry slips out and heads to the bathroom in the jet. He cleans up as best he can at the sink and leans down to rinse his face and then startles when he leans up and Bruce is standing behind him in the mirror. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Barry asks, glaring at him in the mirror. “You don’t have to sneak up on people, you know.”

“I didn’t sneak up on you,” Bruce says folding his arms across his chest. “You don’t pay enough attention to your surroundings.”

Barry snorts. “Sure,” Barry says, rolling his eyes. “Did you need the bathroom? I just wanted to get cleaned up while everyone was napping and distracted.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I’m,” Bruce says, looking uncomfortable. “Are we okay? After, uh, everything.”

“Yeah,” Barry says, turning around to face him. It’s weird to have a conversation via a mirror and he's stunned that Bruce is even attempting to talk about it at all, maybe all that time they've spent with Diana has rubbed off on him; she never avoids any kind of awkward situation. “I’m pretty sure Clark won’t be able to look at either of us for at least six months so I’m hoping you and me are cool.”

Bruce laughs. It’s a brief, sharp sound and he looks as surprised to make it as Barry feels to hear it. “That’s going to be a disaster,” Bruce says, running a hand through his hair; it’s still messy from, well, _everything_ so it doesn’t make things worse. “Lois is going to want an explanation of whatever he mumbles at her.”

“I don’t think it really counts as cheating if you were drugged and barely verbal while it was happening,” Barry says with a shrug. He remembers enough to know he made actual, conscious choices to do everything that they did, that they kept asking if things were okay but if maybe thinking that all of their control was gone would make it better for Clark he’s okay with the lie.

Bruce just looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “I was fully aware of every single thing I choose to do, Barry,” Bruce says, stepping in closer and voice serious. It feels like the temperature has gone up ten degrees in the tiny space of the bathroom. “The only thing that drug did was make me less likely to think about what a bad idea things were. Clark has to learn to deal with his sexuality being less straightforward that he thought and make some peace with that.”

“I think he more needs to make peace with being very into fucking both of us,” Barry says and then he frowns. “Well more you, I think they pumped in that knockout gas while he was inside of me. But details.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re being very blase about this.”

“Aliens locked us in a tiny room and made us very chill about having sex,” Barry says with a shrug. “It’s not even the weirdest thing that’s happened to me in the last _year_.” 

Bruce snorts but he looks amused and Barry smiles, notching another tiny victory in his campaign to make Bruce like him. He wasn't lying when he said he needed friends even if he's felt more than friendly toward Bruce; just because aliens made them have sex he wasn't going to _do_ anything about his tiny, stupid crush.

He rewinds their conversation in his head and frowns. “You think sleeping with me is a bad idea?” Barry asks. He wants to take a step back, to get some space and some air before he does something stupid just because his feelings are kind of hurt but he’s already leaned up against the small bathroom counter with nowhere to go. 

“It’s a terrible idea,” Bruce says. “You’re distracting,” he adds, stepping in closer to Barry and sliding his hands around his waist. “And after the last day and a half, it’s much worse.”

“Sounds like-,” Barry says, tentatively, trying not to get his hopes up too much, “a problem?” 

Bruce steps even closer and Barry slides his hands up over Bruce’s shoulders as he rolls with what is turning out to be a really great day for him. Bruce is the most ridiculous person he’s ever been into. “I’m sure you already have a plan to solve it.”

Bruce smirks. “I do.”

“Cool,” Barry says and smiles as Bruce kisses him.


	5. Bruce/Barry/Clark - Aliens Didn't Made Them Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time aliens don't make them do it but Lois does encourage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, sometimes you just want to write another threesome. Sometimes you want a lady to tell her BF to deal with his awkward boner AWAY from her because she's secure in her shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Like the first one this is unbeta'd. I'm still aiming for a few more parts of this to round out my shadowhunters bits.

Barry is in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he hears the distinctive tone of Bruce’s cell phone. He ignores it since Bruce’s phone is constantly going off, either with text alerts from the Gotham police scanner or general rich people issues. Barry’s gotten an up-close view of all the ridiculous ways Bruce keeps track of crime in Gotham since they started doing whatever it is they’re doing.

He’s just finished washing his face when Bruce walks into the bathroom frowning. Barry finishes patting water off his face and drops the towel onto the counter and raises an eyebrow at Bruce. 

“Problem?” he asks, putting away the acne wash he still seems to need even though he’s 25 and has superpowers. 

“I just had a very weird conversation with Lois Lane,” Bruce says, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall by the door. 

Barry looks at him and when Bruce doesn’t immediately elaborate says, “Oh-kay, and do you wanna tell me what was so weird or are you just thinking out loud and you need me to get out of the bathroom?”

Bruce gives him a look. “She said she had another talk with Clark and they’ve decided that he just needs to get it out of his system and we’ll all be back to normal.”

Barry is sure his eyebrows jump up to his hairline. Things have been as weird as he thought they’d be with Clark for the last four months. He avoids them both when he can and barely makes eye contact, it’s ridiculous; it was just sex. “Uh, what exactly does that mean? Get what out of his system? Who’s we?” Barry asks, words running together as he starts to babble. 

“Calm down,” Bruce says, tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. “I asked her, trust me I wasn’t letting any of that slide without an explanation.” 

He pauses, and then says, “Apparently, Lois is sending her fiance over here tonight, if we agree, to have sex with us and get this whole alien sex gas thing out of his system.”

“What?” Barry asks stunned, this is possibly the single stupidest idea he’s ever heard and he really wants his dick to agree with him instead of starting to get hard at the thought. 

“And then,” Bruce says, ignoring Barry. “He will stop whining to her about how it’s so awkward to see us and how he sometimes has dreams etcetera, etcetera.”

“I’m guessing you already said yes?” Barry asks.

“I told her I’d text her after I talked to you,” Bruce says, opening his eyes. “Do you want to do this?”

“Do you?”

Bruce frowns. “We’d be more efficient as a team if Clark wasn’t so awkward around us.”

“Sexy,” Barry says with a snort. “And absolutely not the question I asked.”

Bruce sighs. “We have a good thing going here, I want things to be less awkward and I wouldn’t mind sleeping with Clark again but not at the expense of-” he makes a vague hand gesture, “things.”

Barry smiles and steps into Bruce’s personal space pressing himself against him and brushing a brief kiss across his jaw. “I’m pretending that was some heartfelt, romantic speech since we’re being honest. And it’s gonna take more than an awkward threesome with Clark Kent to get rid of me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bruce says, arms circling Barry’s waist as he tilts his neck to the side to give Barry better access. “So you’re okay with doing this?”

Barry nods against Bruce’s neck, pausing to suck a spot that always drives Bruce crazy and thinks about how much of a fun, sexy, _terrible_ idea this all is. 

“I’m in,” Barry says, grazing his teeth along the bottom edge of Bruce’s ear. “This might not be a total disaster. Besides, it’s been weeks since I fucked you, you’re very overdue. Clark can help fix that.”

And then he doesn’t have a chance to think anymore before Bruce has spun them around, pressed Barry up against the wall and kissed him. 

They’re both late that morning. 

*  
That night they don’t have to wait long for Clark to show up. As soon as the clock chimes six o’clock the doorbell rings. 

Barry tries not to pace around the living room as he waits for Bruce to answer the door but he's nervous. 

“So,” Bruce says as he and Clark step into the living room. “We’re all here.”

Barry looks at him and raises an eyebrow at that awkward, obvious statement. At least he's not alone in being nervous. “Right, all of us standing around being awkward because this is awkward,” Barry says trying not to dissolve into nervous giggles.

Clark laughs and then tries to cover it up with a cough trading a look with Barry as Bruce glares at them both in turn.

“This would be less awkward if we had a few drinks first,” Bruce says pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Barry frowns at him. “You know that's not going to have any effect on me,” Barry says watching as Bruce reaches for another glass and then stops to look at Clark and raises an eyebrow in a question.

Clark shakes his head. “It's wasted on me too,” Clark says shrugging. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

Barry groans. “We’re doing this all wrong,” Barry says. He closes the not so great safe between him and Clark and says, “Let me know if this is not okay?” and kisses him. 

Clark responds immediately, parting his lips for Barry’s tongue and dropping his hands to Barry’s hips as Barry’s fingers slid into his hair. He was so different from Bruce, never pushing and just following along with any move Barry made. Barry steps closer to Clark, rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants and smiling as Clark groans into his mouth. 

It’s not long before Barry feels the hot, familiar presence of Bruce along his back, hands palming his dick as he kisses Barry’s neck.

Barry sinks into it, being surrounded with so many hands on him is a turn on he’d never have thought he had. But then Clark grabs his ass and Bruce’s hand goes up under his shirt and Barry's dick goes from comfortably half hard to straining against his jeans. Bruce’s hand slides down Barry's stomach and it's only moments before Barry's zipper is down and Bruce’s hand is on his dick.

Barry leans his head back on Bruce’s shoulder and sighs as Clark trails his lips along his cheek, his ear as Bruce slowly jerks him off. He loses track of Clark but Barry is sure that he’ll see him kissing Bruce if he moves his head. Barry could absolutely get off like this but he doesn't want to waste the night so he tries to focus and steps out from between Bruce and Clark and laughs at the betrayed looks they both flash him.

Barry holds out a hand and smiles when Clark takes it without question. “We have a very big bed and a full bottle of lube,” Barry says tugging Clark along and trusting a Bruce to follow them.

It’s not long before they’re in the bedroom, helping each other shed clothes as they kiss and touch and stumble over the shoes Barry forgot to move that morning. 

“We should actually be on the bed,” Bruce mumbles as Clark mouths at his neck and Barry pulls his pants and underwear down. Barry smiles up at Bruce and presses a kiss to his inner thigh as Bruce steps out of his pants and Clark wraps a hand around his dick.

“There’s a bottle of lube on the bed too,” Barry says as he stands up and presses himself along Clark’s back. Clark is taller and broader than him but Barry presses up as close as he can get and lets his hand reach around to play with Clark’s balls, only occasionally running a finger along his dick. “Bruce is gonna get fucked tonight,” Barry says, nipping Clark’s ear. “He needs it.”

Barry feels Clark’s dick jump against his hand as he lifts his mouth off of Bruce’s neck. “Does he?” Clark asks, voice raspy. 

Barry laughs, a rough course thing and smiles at Bruce over Clark’s shoulder. Bruce’s eyes have gone dark with lust as he licks his lips while looking back at Barry and Clark. “He really, really does,” Barry says. “Don’t you?” Barry adds, laughing when Bruce reaches out and grabs him, pulling him close and mumbling, “You’re annoying,” against his lips before kissing him. 

He ends up with Clark pressed up against his back, his dick sliding between Barry’s thighs as he wraps a hand around Bruce and Barry’s dicks and starts jerking them off together. Barry moans into Bruce’s mouth, trying to keep his thighs together to let Clark get some friction even though he’d prefer something a bit more. “Remember the bed,” Barry mumbles, against Bruce’s lips. 

“Fuck the bed,” Bruce says with a groan as Clark’s hand speeds up. 

Barry laughs, pushes Bruce toward the bed and says, “We can fuck in the bed.” Bruce goes, stepping backward and pulling Barry and Clark with him until he’s sprawled across the center of the bed. On a normal bed his legs would be dangling off the side but nothing in Bruce’s house is normal so Barry still has to climb onto the bed before he settles on his knees between Bruce’s legs, leans down and sucks him into his mouth. Bruce moans as Barry bobs his head slowly up and down, taking as much of him in as he can before nearly pulling off and starting again. 

He looks up, trying to make sure Bruce is watching him and sees Clark kneeling on the bed by Bruce’s head and feeding him his cock. It’s unreasonably hot watching Clark gently stroke Bruce’s throat as Bruce sucks his dick and Barry has to squeeze his own dick to calm down.

Barry doesn’t stop, but he fumbles around on the bed for the lube, doing an internal cheer when his fingers close around the bottle. He generously coats his fingers and starts working Bruce open. It’s been a while, so Bruce is tight, but he still starts working his hips in rhythm with Barry’s fingers by the time Barry adds a second finger. Barry lets Bruce’s dick slip out of his mouth, looking up to see Clark staring at him as runs his tongue along the tip.

“You look good like that,” Clark says, voice low. He looks surprised; like he didn’t mean to say anything out loud when Barry responds, “like what,” licking the tip of Bruce’s dick again before he adds a third finger. 

Clark blushes, red straight down to the vee of his hips where he’s currently slowly fucking Bruce’s mouth and says, “Sucking dick,” not looking at Barry. 

Barry smiles, sucking that spot on Bruce’s inner thigh that always drives him crazy. “I know,” Barry says, shifting up and slowly drawing his fingers out of Bruce. “Trust me, I’ve heard that a lot.” He looks up again at Clark and rubs a circle along Bruce’s thigh. “We should let him flip over, it’ll be easier.” 

Clark slowly pulls his dick out of Bruce’s mouth, letting the tip, already slick with pre-come, drag along Bruce’s lips and says, “Okay.” Barry can’t resist licking his lips as Clark’s dick brushes Bruce’s lips, it’s thick and long and if they do this right none of them will be able to walk much in the morning. 

Bruce lifts his head, looking dazed and fucked out and just raises an eyebrow at Barry. 

Barry raises both eyebrows at him. 

“It’s weird that you two are having a conversation with your eyebrows you know,” Clark says, mostly to the air around them, but also to Bruce and Barry. 

Barry rolls his eyes. “Turn over,” Barry says, ignoring Clark’s comment and patting Bruce on the stomach. Bruce does, shifting back practically to child’s pose and reaching for Clark’s dick again. Barry gets up on his knees and rubs his dick along Bruce’s hole, waiting until Clark is watching him and Bruce is pushing back against him to start pushing in.

Bruce groans and lets ’s go of Clark’s dick to fist his hands in the sheets as Barry bottoms out, and Barry rubs a hand along his side and mumbles, “tell me when you’re ready babe.”

Bruce arches back, pressing his hips even closer to Barry, close enough that Barry has to close his eyes and think about getting a lap dance from a Teletubby to get it together. When he opens his eyes Clark is staring at him, one hand petting Bruce’s hair as he jerks off with the other. 

“Move,” Bruce says, over his shoulder glaring at Barry and Barry does. 

Barry grips Bruce’s hips tighter and rocks forward before slowly dragging his dick out; he’s learned through trial, error, and micromanagement that Bruce likes a deep, hard, _slow_ fuck, likes that slow drag over and over and over again until he’s begging to cum. 

Barry is all too happy to give it to him, to time each snap of his hips with every slow drag Clark makes with his hand as he jerks off. Bruce groans into the bed and tries to reach for Clark’s dick only to have his hand batted away. “It’s okay,” Clark says, voice low. “I wanna watch for a while.” Bruce doesn’t try again, hand slipping under his body to start jerking off as Barry speeds up a little for a few seconds before settling back into their regular slow, hard rhythm. 

“You can see better from over here,” Barry says, words tumbling out of his mouth without thought. 

Clark looks at him for what feels like forever and nods, making his way around the bed until he’s behind Barry, dick pressing against Barry’s back as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. “Go slower,” Clark says, lips brushing Barry’s earlobe as he runs a hand down Barry’s chest. 

Barry does, pulling back until just the tip is in Bruce before pushing back in and smiling as Bruce mumbles, “Fuck,” beneath him. Barry jerks his head toward the bed, and the bottle that’s settled near Bruce’s hip and says, “There’s lube,” hoping Clark gets the message since he’s mostly lost the ability to form words. 

Clark nods against Barry’s shoulder and pulls away for a second before he’s back mostly pressed against Barry’s back with a slick finger brushing against Barry’s hole. Barry tries to relax into it as Clark finger presses into him and starts working in and out, slowly with the rhythm of his hips into Bruce. Soon Clark is adding a second finger and Barry snaps his hips hard into Bruce as Clark’s fingers brush his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Barry says, rocking back on Clark’s fingers. “Please do that, more.”

Clark nods, kissing the back of Barry’s neck and keeps going, brushing Barry’s prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Bruce reaches back and grabs one of Barry’s hands on his hips and squeezes, and says, “Slow, Barry, slow.”

Barry laughs, a short breathy thing as Clark adds a third finger and leans forward to drape himself along Bruce’s back and kiss his shoulders. “I know, I know, sorry,” Barry says, hands going to the bed on either side of Bruce’s head as he feels Clark withdraw his fingers. “Lie down,” Barry whispers against Bruce’s ear, using his knees to spread Bruce’s thighs further apart and then he stills his hips as he feels Clark’s warm weight against his back before Clark pushes into him. 

Clark is big, which Barry expected and he’s used to with months of sleeping with Bruce, but he’s longer, which Barry did not expect so there’s that hint of good bad burn as he slowly works himself in. “Oh god,” Barry says, thrusting forward into Bruce before pulling back and fucking himself further onto Clark’s dick. “I’m not gonna last like this.”

Bruce snorts from beneath him and says, “You better,” groaning as Clark’s next thrust pushing Barry into him again, hard. 

“It’s alright,” Clark says, voice strained. “I want to fuck you next so Barry can cum when he’s ready.” 

Barry has a perfect mental image of Clark holding Bruce down, fucking him hard and fast and practically breaking the bed and then he realizes he’ll get to _watch_ and he cums with a, “oh shit,” hips stuttering as Clark thrusts into him hard again. “Fuck,” Barry says, hips still thrusting slowly in Bruce as Clark fucks him. 

“Did you just?” Bruce asks, as Barry breathes hard against his back. Barry nods against Bruce’s shoulder and then mumbles, “Clark, you can,” gesturing at himself and Bruce. 

Clark pats Barry’s hip and then slowly pulls out and Barry follows him pulling out of Bruce and flopping onto his back beside him. They don’t waste any time, it’s a few moments before Clark is palming Bruce’s hip and telling him, “roll over,” and Bruce is on his back with Clark between his thighs. 

Barry has never been overly into sharing but it’s unbelievably hot watching his, his whatever he and Bruce are, get fucked, _hard_. Bruce keeps making these small, sharp sounds as Clark fucks him hard and fast, not bothering with the slow deep rhythm they’d worked up earlier. 

Barry recovers from his orgasm quickly, one of the perks of the speed force, and reaches for Bruce's dick before he has a chance to start jerking himself off. He rolls over until he’s pressed against Bruce’s side as he works his dick. 

“You look so hot like this,” Barry says, tonguing Bruce’s earlobe before kissing along his jaw. He works his way down along Bruce’s neck to his chest, steadily jerking him off as he goes, before settling over his nipples and sucking one into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Bruce says, groaning as runs a hand up Barry’s back before trailing his fingers down to Barry’s ass where he’s still slick and open. 

Barry gasps, as Bruce slides a finger into him, still a little sensitive but his body heals fast. Barry lifts his mouth off of Bruce’s nipples and leans up to kiss him mumbling, “God, I wanna ride you.”

“Can’t,” Bruce chokes out against Barry’s lips. “Gonna cum.”

Barry looks at Clark, with his eyes closed and head tipped toward the ceiling as he pounds Bruce and hopes that he's close too. He uses his speed to vibrate his hand around Bruce's dick, smirking with Bruce back arches off the bed and his hands clench in the sheets as he cums.

He stops as Bruce comes down, legs still spread as Clark’s his start to stutter and bends forward to suck the head of Bruce's dick into his mouth, just for a second, licking it clean before shifting back up to kiss Bruce.

It takes a few more thrusts for Clark to cum, bending Bruce nearly in half as he leans down to kiss first him and then Barry as he groans out his release. 

He collapses onto Bruce for a few breaths before rolling over onto his back on Bruce's other side.

“That was. Wow,” Clark says, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. 

Bruce snorts. “Articulate.”

Barry slaps Bruce's stomach. 

“Don't be a dick,” Barry says trying not to laugh. “It was very _wow_ and this time at least we don't feel weird.” He cuddles up to Bruce's side with an arm across his stomach and a leg hitched on his hip and smiles when he feels Bruce's arm come around his back before settling on his ass. 

“I really don't feel as weird this time,” Clark says, looking over at Barry and Bruce and smiling.

“That's probably because Lois knows where you are and approved what you're doing,” Bruce says frowning.

Barry jumps in before he can add something horrible and says, “Because she loves and supports you and knows that whole thing before was freaking you out. Now we’re all good!”

He looks at Bruce and raises an eyebrow. Bruce rolls his eyes at him. 

“I'm glad you both could help me get things out of my system,” Clark says, voice painfully sincere.

Barry isn't really sure how fucking them both is helping Clark get anything out of his system, but he's willing to roll with it if it means things become less awkward. “Happy to help.”

He flicks Bruce's ear when he stays silent and Bruce squeezes his ass, a definite promise of things to come and says, “It's what any friend would do.”

Clark smiles at them, a big beaming thing and says, “I'm glad I can count on you. But I should be heading back to Metropolis.” 

He's gone within a few minutes, leaving Bruce and Barry alone in bed. 

“So do you really think we're done with awkward Clark? I really, really hope so,” Barry asks, shifting so his head is on Bruce's shoulder. 

Bruce sighs. “I hope so too; if we're not I'm sending Lois a strap on and telling her to handle it.”

“I thought you wanted to do this.”

“I did and it was good but I'm not overly interested in what happens if this wasn't just a two-time thing. Is Lois going to want to supervise?”

Barry laughs and props his chin on Bruce's chest to look up at him. “Oh man. I've always heard she's tough, I bet she'd tell us all how we can fuck better.”

“And if Diana ever finds out we’ll learn more than anyone ever needs about the free love on _Themisycra_. Let's avoid all of that,” Bruce says frowning.

Barry snorts. “So no free love and no judgment, huh? I guess you're gonna have to stay with me then.”

“Truly, a real hardship,” Bruce says, a wry tone in his voice as he runs his thumb along Barry's lips, eyes going dark as Barry sucks it into his mouth. Barry isn't really trying to start anything, but Bruce has yet to put anything near his lips that hasn't ended up in his mouth. “Your oral fixation is ridiculous.”

Barry smiles around his thumb, dragging his tongue around the joint before sliding it out of his mouth. “It's treated you very, very well,” Barry says, smirking up at Bruce. 

Bruce snorts. “It can treat me well again in the morning, we need to get some sleep.” Then he pulls and prods and rolls Barry until he's on his side with Bruce spooning him, their legs tangled together and Bruce's hand around his waist.

Barry starts to complain but he ends up opening his mouth on a yawn. He is tired and Bruce is warm and familiar all around him so they fall asleep and table the rest of it until it's a new day.


	6. Bruce/Barry, Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Barry - Fake dating that was supposed to be part of another thing that didn't quite come together.

Barry plops himself on Bruce's desk and sits there and watches Bruce pace in front of him as he talks through pros and cons of his plan for the night. Barry isn't going; he doesn't particularly want to be at an event that's one step below black tie with the richest of the rich in Gotham wondering if they'll be taken hostage and he's on point to cause a distraction so Batman can swoop in and save the day. 

He's hanging out at the manor, in part because of the stupid farce that they're a couple, a thing Bruce has convinced him to go along with even though Barry doesn't understand how anyone could be so gullible. And also so he has easy access to the Batcave.

Bruce stops and stares at Barry. "Why are you sitting on my desk?"

Barry shrugs. "I didn't feel like standing here and watching you pace and the desk was convenient."

"There's a couch, right there," Bruce says pointing to the leather sofa behind him. Barry is sure it was bought for style, not comfort like many of the things in this house.

"And there's a desk right here," Barry replies rolling his eyes. "I'm not hurting your desk, which is more than I can say for what you've done to your tie."

Bruce's hand drifts up to his tie, that's undone and mishappen and sighs. "I'm going to have to run upstairs and deal with this, I don't keep mirrors in my office."

"I can fix it," Barry says, mouth moving faster than his brain. It's not that he can't do it; he absolutely can. It's just one of those weird things he has not quite mastered doing with his speed. 

Bruce raises an eyebrow but steps over. "Are you planning on sitting on my desk while you do this?" 

Barry frowns. "Yup! I haven't figured out how to fix a tie using my speed without strangling myself so I'm not getting up. Deal with it."

Bruce sighs and tilts his head back to let Barry deal with the tie. Barry has never been this close to Bruce without their lives being in some type of imminent danger. Barry takes his time with the tie, following the steps his mom taught him. He tugs on the tie a little, to get it straightened out, and Bruce steps further into his space, hands landing on Barry's thighs. Barry mumbles, "Sorry," but doesn't look up focusing on following the set of steps he's had memorized since he was seven until Bruce's collar is neat and his tie is straight. 

"All right," Barry says, patting the tie and inadvertently Bruce's chest, which he is not going to think about since that way lies regret. "All set."

Barry finally looks up from his study of Bruce's neck and makes eye contact which is a mistake. Bruce is very close, his hands are on Barry's thighs and Barry's hand is someone still on his chest. 

"Thanks," Bruce says, voice low as his hand drifts from Barry's thigh to his hip.

"Sure, anytime," Barry mumbles. He's not sure who moves first but between one breath and the next, they're kissing. Barry doesn't have time to think as he slides his hand up Bruce's chest to his neck and let's his other hand drift toward his waist to pull him closer. He tugs until they're pressed up close enough that Barry can feel Bruce's growing erection as Bruce eases him back until he's nearly laying on the deck with his legs around Bruce's waist. 

Barry's just worked a hand between them and is trying to figure out how to undo Bruce's belt one-handed when he hears something. He can't place it so he ignores it until he hears knocking and barely avoids whining when Bruce pulls away to look toward the door. He doesn't ask who is it just clears his throat and grabs Barry's hand to pull him upright. That's when Barry spots Alfred, who was knocking on the doorframe. From inside the room where they were absolutely about to have some sort of ill-advised sex on Bruce's desk. 

Bruce doesn't look particularly embarrassed but Barry is fine with being embarrassed enough for both them. Alfred clears his throat - which was definitely the sound Barry heard and couldn't place - and says, "the car is here."

"I'll be there in a minute," Bruce says, looking over at Alfred but not stepping out of Barry's space. 

Alfred nods. "I'll tell the driver. if I have to come in here again, I'll hose you both down, then you'll be late and none of us will be happy about it."

Bruce rolls his eyes but nods as Alfred heads out. "So," Bruce starts turning back to Barry. 

"I'm crashing here tonight," Barry blurts out cutting him off. "Is that still okay?"

Bruce frowns. "Of course it's still okay. Do you. Do you not want to talk about what just happened?"

Barry raises an eyebrow at Bruce as he fingers his tie. "Do _you_ want to talk about it?"

"No," Bruce snorts. "Feelings are embarrassing, let's not."

Barry laughs. "Yeah, I figured, " Barry says. "Do you want to not talk about this in bed later?"

"God, yes," Bruce says and then he kisses Barry again. It's not as intense as the first time but it's a promise of things to come.

*  
Barry wakes up with the sun, momentarily disoriented at where he is. He remembers all at once and feels a flush spreading up his neck. He can hear Bruce breathing evenly beside him and he thinks about staying and dealing with the awkwardness or running away and dealing with it later. 

Barry chooses to run, and slowly flips the covers back and starts to ease out of bed. He's barely gotten a foot out when a strong arm snakes around his waist and pulls him back, 

"Where are you going?" Bruce asks, voice raspy as he drags Barry back against him. 

"Bruce," Barry whines as Bruce kisses his neck. Bruce has pulled him until Barry's back is pressed against Bruce's chest and as Barry feels Bruce's erection against the back of his thighs all thoughts of running away drift out of his head. Bruce brushes Barry's stomach with the back of his hand, hand drifting up and down until he was just grazing Barry's dick. "Good morning to you too," Barry mumbles, grinding back against Bruce's dick. 

Bruce snorts against Barry's throat and says, "Are you still trying to get out of bed?"

"No," Barry says, rolling over onto his back and reaching for Bruce to kiss him. Bruce meets him halfway with a hand on Barry's neck. 

Barry spreads his legs and lets Bruce settle on top of him, draping his legs over Bruce's thighs as they kiss. Bruce grinds against him, rubbing their dicks together and Barry moans into his mouth, reaching down to grab Bruce's ass. 

"Do we need to?" Bruce asks, nibbling Barry's ear as he slides his hand down from Barry's neck to his ass. He grazes his fingers along the cleft of Barry's ass.

Barry shakes his head and almost knocks his forehead against Bruce. "No, no I'm good, I'm so good."

"You sure?" Bruce asks, kissing down Barry's neck. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Barry groans. "I'm sure, just fuck me already, I can handle a little rough."

"Okay," Bruce says, shifting back on his knees. Barry wills himself to relax as Bruce lines his dick up and pushes in but he can't help the sound that escapes out of his mouth. "Ahh ahh," Barry mumbles, closing his eyes against the stretch as for a brief moment he curses how quickly his body resets.

He feels Bruce shift as he slowly slides in, inch by inch, and then feels Bruce's chest pressed against his chest and Bruce's mouth on his neck. 

"I asked you," Bruce says, teeth grazing Barry's earlobe. "You said you were ready."

Barry opens his eyes to glare at Bruce. "I am ready, just, just give me a minute."

"Fine," Bruce says with an eye-roll before he palms Barry's jaw and kisses him. He doesn't stay still, hips jerking forward just enough to keep Barry on edge. It's still another minute or so until Barry rolls his hips to try to force Bruce to move before biting Bruce's lip and saying, "okay, okay, move."

Bruce doesn't need much more direction than that before he's snapping his hips forward into Barry, dragging a groan out of Barry's mouth. He peels Barry's hands away from his back and pushes them up over his head and keeps fucking him hard, lips grazing Barry's jaw and neck as his hips snap forward over and over and over again. 

"Bruce," Barry whines, fingers flexing where his hands are entwined with Bruce's over his head. "Fuck," Barry adds, clenching around Bruce and then groans when Bruce rhythm falters for a second

Bruce let's go of Barry's hands to tilt Barry's head back and kiss him. "Why is that so hot?" Bruce asks against Barry's lips as he kisses him again. 

"You like that?" Barry asks, panting and doing it again, hand drifting down to grab Bruce's ass and urge him deeper. 

Bruce groans, burying his face in Barry's neck and fucking him harder. After that, neither of them can say much at all. Barry tries to meet each thrust and Bruce tries to fuck him through the mattress. It doesn't last long, Bruce's thrusts go a little erratic and then he's moaning into Barry's neck and Barry can feel him cumming inside which sets Barry off. 

They lay there panting as they try to catch their breath, Barry's arms still clutching Bruce's back and Bruce still half hard inside of him and Barry's legs over his thighs until they both start to really feel how sticky and gross they are and Bruce eases out and flops onto his stomach next to Barry. 

"So," Barry starts. 

"We should shower," Bruce says, cutting him off.

"Uh, is that the uh vital thing right now?"

"You're covered in cum."

"As opposed to last night when I was covered in less?" Barry asks, incredulous.

Bruce rolls his eyes but sits up and swings his feet out of bed. Then he grabs Barry's hand and tugs until Barry follows him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"You know if we shower together in your giant, rich people shower we're going to end up having sex again."

Bruce snorts. "Wow, such a hardship."

Barry laughs and lets Bruce lead him into the ridiculous multi-head shower.


End file.
